


raise me to the stars

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: !!!, Dissociation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, a lame harry potter reference, headmates, ish, space, this is gay, why aren't there any fics w spooky dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“if i mention anything about you, they’ll give me meds, and you’ll go away, and-”</p>
<p>“and you won’t need me.”</p>
<p>did he need him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	raise me to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> meant to have lowercase, i was too lazy to fix it

it all feels like breaths of crisp, cool air. he knows he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he does, but he doesn’t feel bad about it. it’s calming, refreshing, and in a way that isn’t in the usual meaning, lonely. 

 

tyler looks to his right and smiles. his hand reaches out and touches the dewy grass. another one rests on top of his and tangles their fingers.

 

“where’ve you been? it’s been hours.”

 

the hand is black, fading to a light gray as it progresses up the arm. 

 

the person smiles and red eyes glint in the light. “you can live without me for a couple hours, right? i’ve got to sleep too.”

 

tyler scoffs and leans on the body. “i’ve become needy, blurry. i’ve got no one outside of you.”

 

“well,” they started, “if you told someone about me…”

 

tyler jumped up and frowned. “if i mention anything about you, they’ll give me meds, and you’ll go away, and-”

 

“and you won’t need me.” their free hand rose to stroke tyler’s cheek, making him lean into it. “you’re a big boy, ty. you can’t be scared of a little pill, can you?”

 

his voice dropped to a whisper. “sounds like something really bad.” they kissed the top of his forehead with dried, chapped lips, mumbling something tyler couldn’t catch.

 

tyler glanced at the sky, blue-ish black with spots of white scattered throughout. he found comfort in it, as if he could spend this moment in space, floating and burning like a star. a yellow, blazing one with shameless heat. no responsibilities, no pain. just burning through his life, then fading into dust, spreading through the galaxy into another nebula to be born again.

 

“babe, what’s up?” the voice whispers, moving his hands from scratching up and down his arms.

 

“what makes us real? how do i know i’m not dreaming or dead?”

 

blurry paused. “i guess we don’t know. it’s all just sitting inside us. we can’t really tell.”

 

“so i’m not real? it’s all in my head?” tyler sighed. “that sucks.”

 

a new person, a stranger, appeared behind him, in a hoodie that must have been  _ way  _ too thin for early spring in ohio. “of course it’s all in your head. why would that make it not real?”

 

the person sat on the other side of tyler and smiled slightly. “albus percival wulfric brian dumbledore, in harry potter, said that. thought you needed to hear it. or something like that, i don’t know the quote by heart.”

 

“i’m not a huge fan of harry potter, or books in general.” tyler looked down and curled up defensively. 

 

“he says it in the last movie, y’know. have you seen them? the movies?” the stranger was staring straight at them, him and blurry. 

 

tyler shook his head and sighed. “mom thought that stories about witchcraft brought the devil into our house. i rarely got into anything fantasy.”

 

the person sat up and gasped, “no way! no magic, future universes or aliens?”

 

he scoffed and hid his head between his knees, kept on shaking his head. 

 

“dude, you could come to my place and watch harry potter with me. i have a projector in my yard and we can sit outside in the grass. i-if you want to. i’m not a serial killer!” 

 

tyler smiled a little and mumbled, “we don’t even know each other’s names.”

 

“i’m josh, fantasy enthusiast.” he held out his hand and smiled wide, sharp straight teeth that made tyler hate his own, but he smiled back anyways. 

 

“tyler, i’m a train wreck.”

 

josh nods and nudged his head over to the spot blurry sat in, deafeningly silent throughout their encounter. “what’s their name?”

 

he turned to look at them, who was shocked at josh’s acknowledgement of them. their face softened and he could swear that their red eyes were a little less piercing, painful.

 

“their name’s blurryface. blurry for short.”

 

josh smiled wide and pointed his thumb behind him. “spooky jim’s his name. spooky for short.”

 

tyler and josh watched as blurry leaned over and smiled at spooky, and he could just feel all of their cool warmth.

 

josh stood up and held out his hand, asking, “so, you down for harry potter in my backyard?” 

 

tyler took his hand, clammy, he noted, and nodded. 

 

josh and tyler walked side by side, chatting about spooky and blurry, who walked behind them hand in hand. they could hear their whispers behind them.

 

“spook’s got white hair. i tried it once, but we didn’t like it much.”

 

“blurry’s got black hands and a black neck.”

 

“black and white, huh? they cancel each other out.”

 

tyler scoffs. “cancels sounds negative. how about balances?”

 

he smiles. “balances. i like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> joshdunfucker on tumblr hmu


End file.
